Paranoia
by Dark-Paradise3
Summary: Santana Lopez plays a prank on her boss that nearly costs her her job until her superiors give her the opportunity to save her job. Idea based off the upcoming movie Paranoia.


Chapter 1:

Santana walks into work knowing that she's going to be in deep shit. You see, she was dared to pull a prank on her boss and is sure that she went a little too far with this one. She reaches the fifth floor and passes by the receptionist who gives a polite nod when she says good morning. Once at her desk she checks her watch for the time. Ten minutes more and she'll be packing up her desk and searching for a new low-level job in another crappy technology corporation. She places her feet up on her desk and leans back catching the eye of Artie Abrams, also known as the fool that put her up to it, though she shouldn't be talking since she actually took the bet. He gives her a small smile that she doesn't return but instead rolls her eyes, a few minutes later she hears her computer start up. She narrows her eyes.

_What the fuck_? She thinks as she looks over and sees Artie hunched over his keyboard typing away, she looks back at her screen and sees a message in Microsoft word.

_You still mad? _Scoffing she types a reply.

_Of course I'm still mad you loser. You made me take this stupid dare. If I get fired I swear. _

_Calm down Lopez, you're one of the best people in here. And you're the one that was dumb enough to accept the dare_

Santana stares at the screen trying to figure out how to reply because he does have a point, but before she can type back she hears her boss' voice.

"LOPEZ!" He roars as he storms over to her desk covered in paint with a target painted on his back. "What did you do to me?!" He asks pointing his finger at her. She can hear the people in the office trying to stifle their laughs.

"Sir, it was um just a little joke," She says trying not to laugh.

"Just a joke! You think covering me with paint, is a joke?" Santana sits staring at him not knowing if she was meant to answer it or not but gets her answer when he demands her to answer the question.

"Well, I mean yeah, nobody got hurt. Well except your suit but ya know, it isn't a person."

"In my office now." Santana stands up and walks with her head high to his office, getting high-fives along the way. "Seat." Her boss demands.

"Look, Mr. Evans it was just a silly prank, I-"

"This suit cost me twenty thousand dollars."

"Really? That cost you that much? It's just a suit."

"Did I say you could talk?" He snaps and Santana shakes her head. "Look-" He starts but gets cut off by the door opening, Santana looks over to see a tall man in his early 50's walk in.

"James what happened to you?" The man asks.

"Uh this delinquent pulled a stupid prank on me." Santana opens her mouth to defend herself but quickly shuts it when Mr. Evans glares at her.

"Aren't you gonna fire her?"

"Well I was but then I thought that she could help with our little problem."

"Uh I'm still here." Santana says and gets waved off by Mr. Evans.

"Is she good enough?" The man asks.

"Yes, Mr. Philips, she is quite exceptional." He says and Mr. Philips looks over at Santana and extends his hand.

"Thomas Philips," He says taking her hand, "And you are?"

"Lopez." Santana clears her throat and corrects herself. "Santana Lopez, it's nice to meet you sir."

"Well Santana, we're going to give you an opportunity to save your job."

"H-how?" She asks nervously.

"You're going to spy on our competition." He announces and Santana's eyes go wide.

"Like a uh a mole?" Mr. Philips nods his head. "Nope, with all due respect sir, I don't feel comfortable dealing with a man that has some pretty sketchy connections. If it was anybody else sure, but this guy has drug dealers and cops in his back pocket, I could go missing and nobody would know it. Oh my god what would my parents think if I mysteriously went missing? Would anybody actually tell them that I'm gone, I could be rotting in an alleyway somewhere and no one would know..."

"Lopez!" Her rambling is cut short by Mr. Evans' voice, "You either do it or you're fired."

"Now James, let the girl take a day to decide what she's going to do." Mr. Philips cuts in "Look Santana take the day off to decide what you're going to do and come in tomorrow." Santana nods and stands up, making her way to the, she stops in the door way and looks over her shoulder.

"If I do this, what do I get out of it?" She asks curiously.

"Whatever you want." Mr. Philips simply says. Santana nods and walks out of the office, she walks over to her desk in a haze and picks up her bag.

"Yo Lopez, what happened in there?" Artie asks but Santana doesn't hear, she just walks out of the building without a second thought. Once she gets outside she isn't paying much attention and bumps into someone.

"Oh jeez I'm so sorry," The woman says bending down to pick up her scattered papers, Santana shakes herself out of her thoughts and bends down to help the woman pick her stuff up. "I'm such a klutz."

"No, it was my fault, I was way too in my head." She looks up the same time the other woman does and their eyes lock, Santana feels like the wind was knocked out of her as she looks into the mystery woman's deep blue eyes she gets lost in the and completely misses what she ways. "I'm sorry what?"

"I said being out of it doesn't seem like something you would be." The woman says tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear and extending her hand out to Santana. "I'm Brittany by the way." Santana stares at Brittany's hand for a second before she hears her giggle. "It's a hand shake."

"I uh I know, I'm sorry it's just that I'm really distracted."

"Yeah, I could tell." Brittany says, her hand still awkwardly extended between them.

"Oh right, I'm Santana." She takes hold of Brittany's hand and shaking it feeling a current of electricity run up her arm.

"Nice to meet you Santana," Brittany looks at her watch and stands up. "I should probably get going, See you around Santana." Brittany says as she walks away leaving Santana still kneeling on the floor with a goofy grin on her face. She finally comes crashing down to reality when a woman steps on her.

"Ow, jesus Christ, watch where you're going." Santana hisses finally realizing she was still on the ground and stands up to face the woman.

"You shouldn't have been on the floor." The woman scoffs and walks away with her nose in the air. Santana clenches her fist and goes to leave when something catches her eye. There on the floor is a hundred dollar bill, Santana bends down to pick it up and stuffs it in her pocket and heads home with a smile on her face.

_Well maybe today isn't going to be as crappy as I thought_.

* * *

Thoughts? Yay or nay? All mistakes are mine.


End file.
